reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Slaughter Of Innocence
Synopsis ''- Francis And Mary Take Charge, Making Brutal Choices That Will Change The Fate Of France'' When the King's madness and cruelty reaches a fevered pitch, Mary and Francis take action. Their choices could change the course of history, but an unforeseen terror brewing in the woods could cost them, and their friends, everything. Mary makes a drastic decision when she learns Lola is going through a life-threatening labor at a location outside of the castle. '- The CW' Plot Early in the morning King Henry called the entire court before him. He is rambling and raving about something that has upset. Francis, Mary Stuart, and Queen Catherine whisper amongst themselves on what it could be. King Henry is demanding to know who has gone against him. As King Henry is yelling at his subjects, and vision of a young man appears before him again. He tells him, to let his subjects confess, as no one wants to die with a guilty conscience. Henry agrees and asks who among them is free of sin. When a man steps forward and introduces himself, Henry asks them if he has taken the Lord name in vain. He says he is not, King Henry abruptly stabbed him in the chest. The man falls dead to the ground, and King Henry tells anyone they may go back to bed. Queen Catherine, Prince Francis, and Queen Mary all gather together in one of their chambers. The decision has been made perfectly clear, thanking Henry has become a danger to all of France. They all agreed they must kill the King of France, much to his son's dismay. Lady Kenna is talking with Pascal. They are in their new home away from French Court, and Kenna is trying to reassure them both of their safety. She promises the small boy that whatever got his family, Sebastian is out there in the woods looking for it right now. Back in court Francis runs into Leith. Francis again thanks him for his courage, and gives him the land and money he had promised him file at war. Francis tells him he's a good man, and to go find that woman he was talking about. Quotes Queen Catherine: I miss the girl you were. Mary Stuart: Many will. She was easy to kill Leith Bayard: When you are alone and miserable, remember this is the moment that you threw your happiness away and I will remember you as the woman who told me I wasn't enough. I will become everything you are so convinced you need, I will rise, and rise and rise until I am rich and powerful but I will never be yours again. Mary Stuart: It isn't fair, the privileges we are given...Or the prices we must pay for them. King Henry: Francis, what have you come to say to me? Must we right, every wrong? Prince Francis: I'm not sure what you mean father. King Henry: Oh it's you...Did I tell you, you were named after my elder brother? He was to be king, he feared the job. The giving and taking of lives to the cause...He was you in that way too...I thought him weak. I knew I would be a better king...It was a competition all along. Such games we play agent tho we love. I won it all. On a tennis court of all places. When he collapsed, a friend poisoned his water. Prince Francis: You killed your brother? King Henry: No one ever knew. Prince Francis: Now I know why you, warned me agents, my brother. Turned me agents Sebastian. King Henry: Betraying someone you love, it blackens your soul! It's a weight you carry, all of your days!...Can I let it go now? Leith Bayard: A new government is forming between toasts and whispers. So let's have that drink now. Yvette Castleroy: What's changed? You were in such a hurry when last we met. Leith Bayard: I wasn't thirsty then. I am now. Yvette Castleroy: Another time. As this hour I am destined to meet another. Leith Bayard: Aren't you a heart breaker. Yvette Castleroy: Not at all. Don't you be one either. Notes * Diane de Poitiers, Mary Tudor and Queen Elizabeth are all mentioned but do not appear. * Greer is the only one of Mary's Ladies-in-Waiting that is still living at the castle with Mary. * Kenna is the only main character to not have killed anyone. Kill Count. Death Count. * Greer cheated on Lord Castleroy with Leith when she found out he was still alive. * Sebastian visits Visaguard from the previous episode. Long Live The King. * King Henry revealed his poisoned his older brother Duke Francis for his throne. * Lord Montgomery is given a very brief appearance. * France has a new King and Queen. * The Black Plague begins to make it's way to France. Europe. * In the winter finale, Mary rides away from the castle, while in the season finale, Francis rides away. * 55 people, plus 5 dozen soldiers were killed in Season One. Kill Count. Death Count. - Death Count - Kill Count * 'Slaughter of Innocence' could refer to a number of things. - Mary's declaration agents England, and the loss of her innocence. - Francis' killing his father and loosing his innocence. - The innocent men that were killed by Henry during the war demonstration - Henry admitting to killing his younger brother to become King. Trivia * Toby Regbo was given almost 2-inch heels for his shoes so he would be the same height as Torrance Coombs for their scene together when they hug. * Adelaide Kane wore an Alexander McQueen Embroidered Cape Gown with some Alexander McQueen Metallic Cracked Leather Ankle Boots for most of the episode. Kane has previously said in interviews it's her favourite, and she had to wait all season to wear it. * Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows, Torrance Coombs, Celina Sinden and Caitlin Stasey are the only 5 actors to appear in every episode of Season One of Reign. Historical Notes * It should be noted that King Henry died two weeks after a jousting accident during the festivities at his daughters, Elisabeth of Valois's wedding. * The jouster in real life that accidentally killed King Henry was named Lord Montgomery. * King Henry's older brother Duke Francis did indeed die at a tennis tournament, under curious conditions. Gallery Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image I.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image II.png Slaughter Of Innocence.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image VI.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image V.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image III.png Slaughter Of Innocence - Promotional image IIII.png Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Gil Darnell | colspan="2" | Duke of Guise |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Sarah Winter | Yvette Castleroy | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Brendan Cox |Duke Francis | |- | Lucius Hoyos | colspan="2" | Pascal |- |''Unknown'' |The Darkness | |- | Andrew Church | Lord Montgomery | |- | Kevin Dennis | colspan="2" | Attending Noble |- | Lucius Hoyos | colspan="2" | Constance |- | Ivan Sherry | colspan="2" | Military Official |- | Reg Taylor | colspan="2" | Praetorian Guard |- Videos Music * See the full list at... References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode